A Little Hogwarts Nonesense
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover. Kurama and Hiei end up at Hogwarts, and chaos ensues.


A Little Hogwarts Nonsense  
Part One: Problems On The Hogwarts Express  
A Yu Yu Hakusho/ Harry Potter Crossover  
By Youko Alexandra  
  
WARNING: You don't need to know overmuch about Yu Yu Hakusho to read this, but knowing something about Harry Potter would help.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a YYH/HP crossover? How can that be done? Well, it takes place during Harry's second year (It's an Alternate Reality fic that takes place where "Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets" was supposed to go on, but in this reality it didn't. Or I think it won't.. Hmm... ^^;). It involves a couple of my favorite characters from Yu Yu Hakusho ending up at Hogwarts. Hmm.. Well, actually, only two of the YYH gang get there. Guess who? C'mon, guess! There's no yaoi in this (thank the Gods). Don't ask where I got this idea- It has something to do with orange juice, pretzels, and listening to Elton John, at 6:17pm, and reading Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban. Meaning of course chaos (duh!). So, here's part one. Hope you enjoy it! Arigato, and sayanora! ^_^  
*Youko Alexandra*  
  
  
  
Part One: Problems On The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
Harry Potter looked around the large train platform (platform nine and three quarters to be exact), trying to spot his red-headed friend, Ron Weasley.  
Finally he spotted him, talking to a tall looking boy of about thirteen or so (a year older than Harry and Ron themselves) with flame-red long hair and jade-green eyes.  
"Harry!" Ron called, waving the black-haired boy over. Harry walked over, wondering who this other boy was.  
The stranger was tall and thin, with the aforementioned features, and was wearing a jean jacket over a green shirt, and blue jeans. Behind him was a chest. On top of the chest was a cage that contained a small silver pergerine falcon which, Harry noticed, had the same sharp jade eyes as it's master.  
"Hello." The stranger said, "My name's Kurama. You must be the infamous Harry Potter, right?"  
Kurama's voice was calm and straightforward, though without losing any of the kindness.  
"Hi. Yes, that's my name." Harry said, "Good to meet you. You're in Gryffindor, right? So am I."  
"Yeah." Kurama replied, nodding.  
"I knew I'd seen you before." Harry told him.  
Kurama looked around, as though he, like Ron and Harry (who were waiting for their friend Hermione), were waiting for someone.  
He must have seen them, because he excused himself, saying that he'd be back in a minute, and walked off at a brisk pace towards a small group of older third-through-sixth year students, who seemed to be tormenting something, or someone.  
"Let's go help." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. Those guys were not going to get away with tormenting some poor student.  
Harry recognized one of the students who were hurting the one in the middle. Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival since the first day of school and a member of the Slytherin house.  
Actually, Harry realized, all of the tormentors seemed to be Slytherins.  
Figures, he thought, that Malfoy and his gang would get up to something even before school started.  
Harry heard someone yelp, and for a moment thought it was whoever was trapped in the center of the circle of Slytherins. He then realized that two of the Slytherins had fallen back, clutching their guts.  
"Don't make me hurt you." A voice came from the center of the circle. Malfoy grinned.  
Harry knew that smile. It meant that that boy was in serious trouble.  
"Malfoy, cut it out. Leave him alone." Harry said loudly, making himself heard above the other people on the platform.  
"Why should I, Harry Potter?" Malfoy dragged out Harry's name.  
"Because we're stronger than you." A voice put in from Harry's left. Kurama stood next to him, his eyes portraying a rage at how the Slytherins were treating whoever-it-was in the center of the circle.  
"Yeah, we can take you." Ron said.  
"Hmph. Yeah, right." Malfoy said, "YOU three, against US?"  
"Malfoy, you have no idea what you're going up against." Kurama promised, "Then again maybe you're just to stuck-up and blind to tell that you're going to lose."  
"C'mon, guys, they aren't worth our time." Malfoy said, walking away.  
Harry looked at the person in the circle's center.  
He was short, with black hair that had dark-blue on the edges and a white star-streak above the forehead, and it stuck pretty much straight up. He had ruby-red eyes, and he was thin. He wore a black tank-top, black pants, white bandages on his arms, a white bandage around his forehead, and he had something strapped to his belt. Harry felt sure that it was a sword.  
He was unharmed. Not a scratch showed itself on him, not a tear on his clothing.  
He glared at Harry and Ron, and both shivered as he did so. Then he diverted his gaze to Kurama. Almost instantly the hard glare retracted to a look of indifference, although relief was also present in his eyes.  
"You okay?" Kurama asked. The boy nodded, shrugging.  
"Hn. They were weak. Of course I'm okay." The boy told him, using a tone only slightly kinder than the one he had used on Malfoy and the Slytherin's.  
"Hi." Ron said to the boy, "My name's Ron. Ron Weasley."  
"Hiei." The boy told them, "My name is Hiei."  
"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself.  
"Hey, let's get on the train before it leaves, shall we?" Kurama asked.  
Harry and Ron nodded, and they were off.  
Somehow, all five of them (those four plus Hermione) managed to fit into one of the compartments.  
Hermione got along surprisingly well with Kurama, who turned out to be a third year Gryffindor with a specialty in the Horticulture (plant) class.  
Hiei was mainly silent, except for a few mutterings, although he did have a short conversation with Harry and Ron about dragons, and then later on about their own strengths- turns out that Hiei was good with creatures, fire magic, and transfiguration. He was also a first year, who would be going through the Sorting Ceremony.  
Harry and Ron reassured him about it, though. The hat could see into your soul and know exactly what you want and deserve. Actually, this seemed to worry Hiei more, but he wouldn't say why.  
Finally they pulled up in front of Hogwarts.  
Everyone knew this would be a long day... 


End file.
